Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hot-gas cleanup systems for feed gas to turbines; and more particularly, to a filter assembly for such systems that includes an all metal fail-safe/regenerator filter device, containing an array of individual small porous metal media tubes, or an alternating channel porous structure such as a honeycomb metal media means to trap particulates, eliminating the need for additional heat transfer surfaces as Raschig rings, and screen assemblies as a means of particulate removal. This metal fail-safe/regenerator filter device is attached to a metallic type filter element.